Trois petites souris
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Trois petites souris avaient grand faim. Direction : la cuisine. Challenge : atteindre la réserve en vie.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas sinon cela ressemblerait à une grande orgie. Peut-être. M'enfin, y'aurait pas tout le monde non plus ! Non en fait, ils serait tous polygames. Ouais... Non. j'sais plus !

Ndla : Et bien oui, me revoilà. Encore. Pas morte ! Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est un petit OS (un petit peu plus de 500 mots). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette petite histoire se passe après les deux ans, lorsque notre équipage favori fait cap vers Dressrosa.

Pardon pour les quelques fautes que j'aurai éventuellement laissé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Trois petites souris**

**.**

Il y eut, une fois, trois petites souris sur le bateau du Sunny. La première était aveugle, la seconde était sourde et la dernière était dotée de tous ses sens.

Une fois, donc, alors qu'elles trottaient sur le pont du Sunny, dissimulées dans l'herbe, la faim les tenailla, leurs quenottes mâchonnant le néant depuis bien trop longtemps.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi tous les êtres humains les plus turbulents étaient en train de pêcher tandis qu'un autre s'était terré dans l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'autre à la verte pelouse sur la tête s'était perché tout en haut de sa tourelle. Deux femelles étaient un peu plus haut, l'une pépiant de temps en temps. La présence de l'autre, cependant, les perturbait davantage.

Les trois petites souris s'étaient souvent senties observer mais n'avaient jamais eu à s'inquiéter longtemps.

Les trois petites souris, conduites par une alléchante odeur, grimpèrent l'immense rampe qui, elles l'espéraient, les mènerait à la nourriture tant convoitée. La première petite souris, même aveugle, possédait des sens bien plus aiguisés, guida les deux autres. Elles se dissimulèrent derrière un mur pour laisser passer le grand brun qu'elles considéraient comme un prédateur. Elles percevaient une lourdeur dans l'air dès qu'il était dans les parages. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux au gris assombris soulignés par des cernes, elles le surnommaient unanimement « le Corbeau ».

Elles le suivirent dans la salle d'où les odeurs provenaient, si riches, si séduisantes. Ces odeurs les faisaient saliver et les attiraient inévitablement là, dans un repaire où ce géant blond avait voulu plus d'une fois les assassiner. Jusqu'ici, elles avaient réussi à s'échapper.

Elles filèrent derrière le comptoir, guettant les éclats de voix habituels. Elles avaient fini par s'habituer au train de vie de l'équipage bien que le petit nouveau ne leur inspirait pas confiance.

Le géant blond et son compagnon aux airs de corbeau ne les avaient même pas remarqués. Cependant, la pièce n'était pas des plus silencieuses.

― Ils se chamaillent ! Ils se font mal ! s'écria la première souris qui ne pouvait se fier à ses yeux et entendait les gémissements.

― C'est du sérieux ! renchérit la seconde qui ne pouvait rien entendre et se fiait aux vibrations du sol.

Le museau de la troisième s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir.

― Ce n'est rien, ils ont l'air de s'affairer joyeusement, c'est le moment ! Allons-y !

Les trois petites souris sortirent de leur cachette, leurs griffes galopant sur le sol avec acharnement. Elles contournèrent les deux géants emmêlés l'un contre l'autre, remerciant cet homme-corbeau qui monopolisait l'attention du blond grâce aux siennes. Elles zigzaguèrent entre les tas de vêtements gisant ça et là, se cachèrent un instant derrière un chapeau puis filèrent jusqu'à la réserve. Se pourléchant les babines en découvrant le trésor, les trois petites chargèrent comme un seul mammifère.

― Jamais je n'aurai cru dire ça un jour mais espérons qu'il reste ce corbeau, fit remarquer la souris aux yeux défaillant.

Les bajoues pleines, ses deux comparses opinèrent.

A présent, l'heure était au festin pour les trois malicieuses souricettes pendant que deux autres profitaient de l'opportunité d'être seuls.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Je suppose que vous avez deviné leurs identités, à ces deux là, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Surtout que je ne sais pas dessiner.

Merci à vous d'être passé, n'oubliez pas la review... Oui je sais, je parle aux mêmes personnes là, les deux du fond qui sont dans les starting-block pour la faire.

A bientôt et merci d'avance à ceux qui laisseront une gentille review. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante !


End file.
